Hathusis Galaxy
Hathusis, or KGB-457, or Infinite Gleam to the Eridians, is a spiral galaxy located roughly 4.529 million light years from Earth, although its definite co-ordinates in the universe is unknown. It has a radius of 240,000 light years, more than twice the size of the Andromeda Galaxy. Hathusis contains well over two trillion stars within it, and is home to multiple star systems, one of which contains the planet Pandora. Hathusis is the galaxy which the Eridians originate from, and was reached by humans hundreds of years after they perfected deep space travel.__TOC__ The Hathusis Galaxy is one of the most dense and populated galaxies in the Human Empire, with numerous solar systems and stars of varying sizes. It also has a high luminosity, brighter than Andromeda and the Milky Way and an unknown number of satellite galaxies. Hathusis is not managed uniformly, due to its sheer scale, so it is instead separated into four sectors which were all previously managed by the Associated Constellations of the Great Cascade before it collapsed. Gemini sought to change the management system into a unified galaxy managed by one governmental body, so that they could control it and use its resources to bolster their power and target other galaxies. Sectors Medusa The Medusa sector of the galaxy is one of the most well-known sectors of the galaxy due to its specific connection to the Eridians, since the very first Vault was found there. Medusa is the area of the galaxy where the planets of Darios and Pandora can be found, and where most Vault Hunters originated from. The Crimson Raiders control this sector of Hathusis, based on Pandora, after having eliminated Hyperion's power and driven away Gemini forces. This part of the galaxy was originally the sole location where Eridium could be found, making it one of the most valuable sectors, however this was eventually reversed when other Vaults were opened across Hathusis, and Eridium sprouted across other planets. However, these resources were immediately taken by various corporations, like Dahl, Vladof, Tediore and Jakobs, before the Crimson Raiders or Gemini could use it themselves. Multiple planets in the Medusa sector were destroyed by the Gemini Corporation, using an Eridian supercannon, slightly reducing the Crimson Raiders' power, however the sector still persisted afterwards. Skhedeli The Skhedeli sector is the area of the galaxy in which Gemini fled to after their forces in Medusa were driven back by the Crimson Raiders. They began to build up their influence over the planet under the nose of the Raiders, secretly infiltrating Associated Constellation planets and taking them over from the inside-out. Eventually, they drew the attention of Lilith, who sent a squadron of soldiers, Delta-One, to investigate the possibility of the corporation hiding there. Delta-One did not return. Gemini were blindsided by them but swiftly and decisively eliminated them. Now prepared for reinforcements, Gemini diverted most of their forces away from the Skhedeli sector. This was so that, when Lilith arrived with a team of Vault Hunters and Raiders, they would believe Gemini's influence over it was much smaller than it actually was. The Skhedeli sector now remains intact and independent from Gemini control, as Gemini, after destroying another sector, saw no reason to control it again. They went there only once again, to search for Eridium within to power their Infinity Cannon, which ultimately succeeded but left the sector devoid of any more Eridium. The only planet in the Skhedeli sector that has ever been named is Divaloca. Metraxian The Metraxian sector was the main centre of the Associated Constellations, where most of its citizens resided and where most of it was managed. It was hub for technology and cultural advancements, considered the most important sector of the galaxy and one of the only to successfully maintain a Type 3 civilisation, which the other sectors relied upon. Unfortunately, the Metraxian sector of the galaxy was completely obliterated by the Gemini Corporation following their use of the Infinite Cannon at half power, which was the only level they managed to reach with sufficient Eridium. The Cannon caused every star in the sector to go supernova and destroy every planet within it, creating a large hypernova. It almost spilled out into other galaxies if Dahl were not able to employ forcefields that held it back, despite reflecting it back into the sector and destroying any other planets that might have survived. Ranskorr Ranskorr is the mysterious fourth sector of the galaxy where the Seraphs originated from, where they discovered the existence of the dimensions. It is unknown when they left it to colonise the Medusa sector, although it is speculated it was around a billion years ago. Few humans live in this galaxy, it is instead populated by numerous other intelligent races such as the Rust and Calabran. While a part of the Associated Constellations, Ranskorr opted not to share their planets and instead requested to co-exist with the rest of the galaxy, offering numerous trading routes and free passage through the sector, just no staying within it. The Associated Constellations accepted this offer, signing a treaty to match. It is unknown how this was affected after the Associated Constellations was destroyed. Economy Matt once stated that each quadrant of the galaxy had its own currency and economic system, not completely managed by the Associated Constellations, although it was never stated what these currencies were or what influence the organisation had on this. Category:Locations